


Black Marks

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam works on a car, and Castiel discovers a very non-angelic attraction. (Spoilers for season six.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "domestic/tradesman kink" square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/26793.html). Also on [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/34766.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/28650.html), and author's notes [here](http://gorgeousnerd.dreamwidth.org/158811.html).

Castiel concentrated, and he appeared on Earth on a dirt road. The only building for miles was a slightly dilapidated house, and as he walked toward the driveway, gravel crunched underfoot.

In the past, appearing was never instantaneous. He'd resurrect Jimmy from his corner of Heaven, wipe Jimmy's memory of his time in paradise, and replace it with the memory of oblivion. Before he'd been killed protecting the prophet, he'd also had to consult with his brethren to receive his orders before descending. Of course, to a human, all this would happen in the span of a couple seconds, but to an angel, eternity was mere seconds, and the reverse was just as true.

Not anymore. Jimmy stayed in Heaven, and Castiel was simply an angel who looked like him. He wondered if it was God's reward for his part in the Lucifer-Michael events, but he was too doubting to see it as a simple gift. It was never simple with Him.

And a notable example of God's complexities was bent under the hood of a car, grumbling.

"Sam Winchester," Castiel said. He'd learned enough to not shout at Sam, or to appear directly next to him, so instead of appearing in the garage where Sam was working, Castiel waited at the end of the driveway.

Sam's head jerked up and struck the edge of the hood. He hissed and slid out from under and turned to look at Castiel.

The collar of Jimmy's suit - or Castiel's, now - was too tight. He swallowed hard, and went through his mental list of physical sensations he'd felt while in a human body in the past. His current feelings resembled an allergic reaction - too much heat, tight skin, and a queasy sensation in his stomach - but he'd only felt allergies once before, and only when his powers were greatly diminished and he'd come in contact with Dean's bag of peanuts.

Besides, this was...not entirely unpleasant.

The thought helped him reach a conclusion. He and Jimmy had been around Jimmy's wife; he'd known the sensation of physical arousal, although he'd extinguished it immediately in order to deal with the difficulties at hand. Demons and Lucifer could take advantage of any distraction.

Castiel tried to rid of it once, and twice, and a third time. Nothing happened.

Instead, he took a good look at Sam, who rubbed his head, withdrew his hand, and grabbed a dirty rag to wipe it with. He wore a shirt without sleeves, probably because of the heat of the summer afternoon, and jeans. It was nothing Castiel hadn't seen before. He wondered what had changed.

Sam wiped the back of his hand on his forehead. A black streak smeared across his skin; there were similar marks on his left cheek, and in various places on his clothes. "Cas?"

"Sam," Castiel managed to get out. His throat had mostly relaxed, but it was still difficult to work air through. Not that he needed air for anything besides speaking. "I'm pleased to see you on Earth."

"But the Enochian symbols..." Sam's jaw clenched. "Have you told Dean?"

"No." He knew Dean's current wishes. Although he didn't expect they'd apply if he'd knew Sam was alive...well, it wasn't his business.

"Thanks for that."

Castiel inclined his head. "I've come to ask your help."

"Of course," Sam said. He tossed the rag on the ground and leaned against the grill of the car, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Why else would you come?"

Why, indeed. "What's wrong with your car?"

Sam uncrossed his arms. Black marked the skin there as well. Castiel had the oddest urge to touch the marks with his fingertips, and his fingers twitched. He held his hands still as he could.

"What do you need me for?" Sam asked. He bit his lip, and Castiel stared. It was a motion of discomfort, usually, but now...

He found his train of thought again when Sam lifted an eyebrow and shifted his weight. He wore boots in a color too dark to see any of the black marks, so Castiel focused his attentions on Sam's feet and tried to recall his original purpose in visiting.

"You're still hunting?" he asked.

Sam nodded and wiped at his neck. Beads of sweat lingered at the junction of his neck and shoulder. While it was warm enough for a slight sweat, this much must have come from Sam's exertions. Whatever they were. Castiel ached to find out.

Except Castiel needed Sam's help. Other...considerations could come later.

"Heaven's in turmoil," he said, pacing and averting his eyes. "Raphael is attempting to take control, but a large contingent of angels opposes his rule."

"Because he's an archangel?"

"Yes. Some see Michael and Lucifer's entrapment as a sign from God, others see it as a sign of God's absence...either way, war could break out."

Sam shook his head. "What can I do?"

"I believe Raphael may be harnessing power from Earth somewhere," Castiel said. His body had eased its demands somewhat, so he risked a look back at Sam. Who'd pulled a beer from somewhere and was taking a long swig from the bottle. His throat worked, and...

"And?"

Castiel jerked his head away again. "And I thought you and Bobby might know where."

"I haven't talked to Bobby since..." Sam lowered the beer. His hands were the dirtiest of all, streaks of peach showing through the darkness. "Since I came back."

For the first time since he'd appeared, Castiel inspected Sam's face and gained more than arousal from the sight. His eyes were round, moist.

He was sad.

"Have you noticed anything?" Castiel asked. "Any of your hunts been odd?"

Sam shrugged. "Haven't given it much thought."

Normally, Castiel would take that as his cue to leave. But he felt he needed to say something. "Thank you."

"I wish I could give you more."

"I still have..." Castiel cleared his throat. "The cell phone. If you notice anything."

A hint of a smile appeared on Sam's face. "Phones work in Heaven?"

"Mine does."

"You'll be the first to know," Sam said. He picked himself up from the car and took a couple steps forward. Castiel had noticed the inches of height Sam had on Jimmy before, but he'd never felt overwhelmed by him until now.

More, he wanted to be overwhelmed.

"Yes, Sam?" he asked quietly.

Sam stopped a couple feet away. "It was nice seeing you."

"You too."

They both lingered, and Castiel knew it was his opportunity to return home. It was his usual procedure. But as Sam broke off and returned to the car, Castiel watched as Sam knelt back over the exposed engine, watched his hands move over the parts, and yearned.

He made himself appear in Heaven once more.

-

Castiel was non-corporeal in Heaven, and unattached to the emotions and sensations he felt on Earth. It was a blessing. He could evaluate his visit with objectivity and focus, and since he was ill-prepared to face Sam again, he considered.

God had endowed him with a human form. The only part of Castiel's near-human form he couldn't control was the desire, and more, desire for Sam Winchester. It was too neat to be coincidence. It was a test, like every other moment of his existence had been.

Not for the first time, he wondered at God's judgment.

Castiel spent several Earth days in contemplation while the events of Heaven moved forward. It was the gift of angels to multitask, and Castiel used it to his fullest. Still, he came to no satisfactory ways to ease the arousal or anything besides God's involvement while Raphael made his grab for power.

Still, he was relieved when he felt the tugging that meant Sam wanted to talk to him.

He appeared on Earth at the foot of the driveway. It was night this time, and Sam's light was the only one for miles. Crickets chirped.

Again, Sam was covered in grease and standing in his garage, but this time, he had his cell phone to his ear and wasn't bent over the car, although the hood was up. Castiel found himself vaguely disappointed, but the sight of Sam - in a tank top again, but a different one - still sent chills dancing through his body.

"Yes?" Castiel asked.

Sam turned and sighed. "You couldn't talk on the phone?"

"This is more efficient."

"Fine," Sam said, hanging up the phone and jamming it in his pocket. "I talked to Bobby."

"And?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. Castiel's gaze followed every hint of the motion. "And...he thinks you're right. He's found monster corpses everywhere."

Castiel nodded. He didn't realize he'd been doing so for several minutes without additional information until Sam spoke again.

"What's wrong with you?"

It wasn't a casual question, or an angry one. Instead, Sam's eyes rounded, and his voice trembled a little. His concern, so soft, seemed completely opposite to the hard lines of his body, his tense stance.

All Castiel could do was ease whatever worries he harbored. "I find myself...aroused by you."

Sam frowned. "What?"

"My body finds your current look pleasing," Castiel said, with a mixture of embarrassment and relief. "I find your look pleasing."

Sam laughed once, shaking his head. "Seriously?"

It wasn't a joking tone, no matter what he said. Castiel nodded solemnly.

"Come here," Sam said, waving his fingers.

Castiel's excitement grew as he complied. When he crossed the threshold into the garage and approached the black car, Sam hit a button on a square in his hand, and a door descended, hiding them from outside view. Not that any would come to this house in the middle of the night.

"You know what's wrong with the car?" Sam tossed the square into the open window and ran his hand along the edge. There was a tension in the air as his fingers glided over paint, and Castiel wondered if it was just him feeling it.

"No."

"Nothing. It's a new car, so even if there was something wrong, I couldn't do much without a computer."

The smell of the car and the smell of Sam mingled together in Castiel's nose. He was a good six feet away, and it was all he could do to keep from closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath.

"So what have you been doing with the car?"

"Changing the oil," Sam said.

"The oil needed to be changed?"

Sam smiled. "It's the only thing I can really do. That's a car thing. It keeps me..."

Castiel waited.

"It keeps me from calling him."

All at once, Castiel understood. Why Sam had decided to tinker for no obvious reason. Why Sam hadn't acted uncomfortable with Castiel's admission. And maybe, just maybe, why God had given him the attraction to Sam.

He stepped forward. He felt something resembling nerves, but if there was one thing an angel didn't lack, it was the ability to act.

Sam touched his arm, and slid his hand up to Castiel's face. It was just as large as the rest of him. Castiel reached out a hand of his own, relaxing with satisfaction and he touched the fresh black marks on Sam's arm.

"Is that what caused these?" Castiel asked. "Oil?"

Sam nodded. "Oil's messy. I'm usually more careful."

He reached out and caressed Castiel's chin. He ran another hand over Castiel's clothed arm, and as Sam's eyes took in Castiel's human form, Castiel felt like the car. He was another distraction, but not a meaningless one.

Sam leaned in, but paused. "I don't want to hurt you."

"And you won't."

It seemed to be enough. Sam closed the rest of the distance, and touched hesitant lips to Castiel's.

Castiel's hands felt the muscles of Sam's arms and the way they curved. He breathed in Sam and the sweat and the car, and he let Sam close the hood behind him and lift him onto it. Castiel had never given much attention to physical strength before - what was brute force next to the power of Heaven? - but as he felt Sam hold back and gently draw his tongue down his neck, he knew how restraint was more amazing than dramatic shows.

And Sam stayed gentle the whole time, until Castiel shuddered and clenched and finally relaxed in Sam's arms. He allowed the moment to last an eternity, and didn't worry about what would follow.


End file.
